Episode 8463 (1st May 2019)
Plot Frank updates Megan on Eric's condition - it doesn't look good. He comments Jamie has a lot to answer for which only compounds Megan's feelings of guilt. At the B&B, Jamie is alarmed to learn Eric's in a coma so decides to head to the hospital. Diane believes Jamie is trying to salve his conscience although Jamie protests it was an accident and declares he's nothing like his mum, just as Kim appears at the B&B. Kim realises Jamie is leaving and tells him going makes him look guilty when they both know he's done nothing wrong. Jamie tells Kim she might living among people who hate her, but that life is not for him then walks out. At the hospital, Faith wonders if there was something wrong with Eric before the accident but they were too busy arguing for her to realise. David insists she can't think like that. Amy suggests David should call Jacob but David doesn't want to worry him. Megan asks Frank to look after Eliza whilst she goes to the hospital. Frank can see Megan feels bad and assures her she's nothing to feel guilty about. Will meets Dawn outside the factory for a progress report. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy and Leyla struggle to manoeuvre a heavy suitcase of Maya's belongings down the stairs. When Frank appears with Eliza, Leyla and Tracy claim the suitcase contains Leyla's winter clothes and Frank is too preoccupied to ask any questions. Harriet informs Dawn she's spoken with social services and her case is being reviewed so they're going to arrange an assessment about the possibility of her seeing Lucas again. Dawn doesn't know what to say. Will watches on as Dawn and Harriet hug. A guilt-ridden Megan arrives the hospital and asks David how Eric is doing. A pessimistic Amy reveals Eric could have permanent brain damage. As Megan is about to confess to causing the accident, Jamie appears at the hospital. When Jamie insists no one can feel worse about the accident than he does, David punches him. Megan feels awful. Frank tells a distracted Tracy and Leyla that he's concerned about Megan. As Jamie works himself up to knocking on the door of the Vets, Mrs Barrington appears with a blood covered dog in her arms. Will confronts Dawn about being over friendly with Harriet then suggests it's time to take things to a new level. When Frank drops Eliza back off with Megan, he realises something is bothering her. Megan admits she caused the accident. Rhona is impressed with the way Jamie put Mrs Barrington and her dog at ease so offers him a job at the surgery. Megan explains to Frank that she was texting whilst driving which caused her to rear end Jamie. She decides to go to the police although Frank questions what happens if Eric doesn't pull through. After looking down at Eliza, Megan wonders if she should keep her mouth shut after all. Frank promises to support Megan whatever she decides then hugs her and assures her everything will be alright. Rhona and Jamie head to the café where they bump into Kim. Rhona informs Kim that Jamie has agreed to take the job much to Kim's delighted. After speaking with a doctor, David informs Faith and Amy that Eric is going to be brought out of his coma tomorrow but they won't know if there's any lasting injury to his brain until he's conscious; they've got to hope for the best but be prepared for the worst. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kim Tate - Claire King *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Mrs Barrington - Anne Baron *Consultant - Avita Jay Locations *Church Lane *Tenant House - Front garden *The Grange - Guest lounge *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and ICU room A3 *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and driveway *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes